The longitudinal MESA study, is on-going and in its 19th year. MESA study visit five, which collected eye data, began in April 2010 and was completed in early 2012. MESA study visit exam six took place between September 2016 and June 2019 and although it did not collect eye data, participants were followed for health events. Planning is underway for a seventh exam. Analyses of various ocular phenotypes, including retinal microvascular disease, have resulted in over 50 published manuscripts with more under preparation. Genotype and ocular phenotype data began to be released on dbGaP in August 2010. Genetic analyses under the auspices of MESA SHARe, CHARGE, and the BioProject have resulted in several publications. MESA has numerous ancillary studies, including a lung component (funded by NHLBI) and an air pollution component (funded by the EPA), allowing all investigators to make innovative use of a visionary and generously funded NHLBI research cohort platform and leverage modest resources from other funding sources for maximal scientific advantage. Discussions to integrate and analyze data across various study components have resulted in several multi-disciplinary collaborations producing numerous peer-reviewed scientific publications, many of which are novel and would likely have been considered too high-risk or expensive to have ever received funding on their own. MESA, with its highly collaborative team approach, has been actively involved in numerous international collaborations and consortia. Work on manuscripts analyzing data from this longitudinal study continues actively in 2019. More information about the MESA Study and its ancillary studies, including a full list of participating investigators and institutions, study Committees, policies and procedures, and a complete, up-to-date list of over 2000 publications, can be found at http://www.mesa-nhlbi.org. For information on how to access MESA data, refer to dbGaP (http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/gap).